Una noche de Locura
by Friend'sComedy
Summary: -Patricia y Eddie decidieron ir a comer a Nando's lo cual disfrutaron el día pero luego a Eddie se le ocurrió una loca idea cuando llegaron... Recuerdo es un One-Shoot. PEDDIE. -Verónica


**Hola soy Caroline, y escribo este aburrido One-shoot ! no tengo un oficio en estos momentos, pero solo quiero escribir algo porque hoy es 12-12-12 y eso me emociona! Así que espero que no se aburran como yo. Bueno LEAN! este es mi primero One-Shoot y lo primero que escribo.**

_-Patricia y Eddie habían salido a comer a el restaurante favorito de Eddie, Nando's, lo cual cada vez se hacía constumbre, ya que todos los fines de semana ellos iban a alla._

-Hola cotorra- dice Eddie con una sonrisa entrando a la cocina a ver a Patricia.

-Hola Eddie- Saluda Patricia con una sonrisa cuando terminaba de beber agua.

-¿Que haces?- Dice Eddie

-¿Que no es obvio?- Responde Patricia

-Cierto, bueno ¿ya estas listas para irnos?

-¿A donde vamos?- Pregunta Patricia

-¿Que no lo recuerdas? dijimos que hoy Vamos a Nando's

- O cierto, perdón lo olvide espera a que cambie de ropa, no tardó- dice patricia

-Te espero...- Eddie no pudo terminar porque ya patricia estaba subiendo las escaleras

_Después de 15 minutos esperando a que patricia bajare, se fueron en un taxi camino a Nando's, al salir entraron al restaurante y mientras Patricia buscaba asiento, Eddie hacía fila para pedir la comida, Finalmente patricia encontró a mesa indicada y Eddie llegaba a la mesa con la comida, y los dos mientras comían también hablaban muchas cosas como si de la escuela hasta de Joy, Lo cierto es que ellos disfrutaron el día. Cuando llegaron a la casa se cosiguieron a Victor (Lo cual no es una sorpresa) y lo último que pudo decir Victor fue " no es hora de andar en estas horas afuera de la casa, a dormir" lo cual ellos obedecieron y cada uno fue directamente a su respectivo cuarto sin despertar a sus compañeros, se colocaron sus pijamas, pero enseguida cada uno sacó su celular para escribirse de todo lo que hicieron hoy, que hacían y variedad de cosas, para luego llegar a una conclusión ¡BAJAR A LA COCINA!_

_Salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, para no despertar a nadie en absoluto, cuando ambos llegaron a la cocina, patricia preguntó:_

-¿Para que me citaste?

-Tengo una idea algo Loca y arriesgosa- Dice Eddie

-¿Cual?- pregunta la pelirroja

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!- Dice Eddie todo entusiasmado

-¿Enserio?- Dice Patricia

-Enserio- Dice Eddie muy seguro.

-Esta bien- dice patricia buscando en la nevera algo que lanzar, En realidad agarró muchas cosas

-Que agarro, que agarro... - murmuraba Eddie buscando que lanzar. -HURRA! dice Eddie contento porque encontró lo indicado para lanzar a Patricia-

_Cuando voltea a ver a patricia, en ese mismo momento ya le había caído y trozo de pastel a eddie lo cual fue impactante para Eddie cuando patricia lanza otro trozo eddie también al mismo tiempo le lanzó pasta que habían almorzado ayer toda la casa, y entonces hay se armó la guerra de comida fue loca, pero la hacían con el mínimo silencio posible, ellos se divertían mucho, luego de la "guerra" que hubo ellos quedaron totalmente llenos de comida, lo cual urgente necesitaban un baño. Cuando terminaron su guerra ambos se sentaron en las sillas._

-¿Que te pareció?- pregunta eddie

-Me encantó, y fue muy loca, sinceramente me divertí mucho, pero lo mejor fue cuando te gane.- Dice patricia con una sonrisa triunfadora

-Eso crees, pero en realidad yo estuve mejor que tu- Dice Eddie con una sonrisa picara

-Creo que la guerra te afectó- Dice la pelirroja

-Si claro, pero espera hay un problema- Dice Eddie

-¿Cual?- pregunta Patricia

-Estamos completamente llenos de comida , hay que ducharnos y ¿como haremos para no despertar a Victor?

-No te preocupes, el siempre en estas horas resulta muy difícil que despierte, así que solo no hagas ruido.

-De acuerdo. Dice Eddie

_A la mañana siguiente ya era lunes, todos los chicos de la casa con su uniforme para ir a estudiar, ya todos estaban bajando a desayunar._

-Alguien que me pase la salsa, por favor- Dice Alfie

-Ten- Dice Nina

-OH POR DIOS, ¿y este asqueroso desastre de donde apareció? - dice Trudy desde la cocina

-Ninguno lo sabemos Trudy, si quieres te podemos ayudar- Dice Mara

-No Tranquilos no se preocupen, solo que me parece extraño esto si yo ayer limpié , y todos en la casa ya estaban en sus cuartos- Dice Trudy

-Es extraño- Dice Eddie. Y seguidamente patricia lo vio y el le guiña el ojo, y a patricia se le coloca una sonrisa

-Cierto- Dice patricia

**Bueno aquí termina el One-Shoot, fue corto lo se, pero es que no tenía inspiración, espero no se hayan aburrido mucho! en fin Hasta luego Gracias por leer. espero manden Reviews! no es necesario tener cuenta para eso! bueno GoodBye.**


End file.
